Synthetic marble flooring, which exhibits excellent durability, an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and is highly decorative, is manufactured such that spot color chips of two or three different types are kneaded with a synthetic compound and hot-rolled, or a predetermined amount of the spot color chips having different colors are ejected and distributed on a prefab synthetic sheet and which is subjected to hot-press-rolling.
However, while the conventional manufacturing method is capable of changing the appearance of the flooring using various colors, it is limited in that the directionality of the marble patterns is fixed, and as a result, the appearance of the flooring is unnatural.
To avoid directionality of the marble pattern, Korean Patent No. 249,569 discloses a method of manufacturing an amorphous marble flooring, the directionality of the marble pattern thereof being removed by rotating the primarily calendered sheets by 90 degrees, laminating the same, and performing secondary calendering upon the same. However, according to Korean Patent No. 249,569, although it is possible to remove the directionality of the marble pattern, it is impossible to form a three dimensional marble pattern.
To overcome the above problems, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 343,899 forms a three-dimensional marble pattern within the flooring using an embossing system. However, the synthetic amorphous marble flooring manufactured in this fashion, upon post processing using an embossing system, is stained and the durability thereof is weakened.
To overcome the drawbacks of Korean Utility Model Registration No. 343,899, the inventors of the present invention have improved the stain-resistance and durability of amorphous marble flooring by installing an additional embossing unit to the conventional embossing system which serves to flatten and smooth the surface of the amorphous marble flooring. The inventors imparted a natural appearance upon the amorphous marble flooring by further drawing the amorphous marble flooring using friction ratio of embossing rolls, and improved the stain-resistance and durability by glossing the surface of the amorphous marble flooring using heat of steam supplied to a secondary embossing unit, so as to manufacture an amorphous marble flooring having markedly natural marble patterns.